The Grand Magic Games
by Exaem
Summary: Lucy has just returned from a five year training mission and is thrown into competing in the grand magic games. With her old friends by her side, along with a new comer to the guild how will this years Grand Magic Games play out. Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Within the Fairy Tail guild an intense magical energy was being sensed within Magnolia hiding towards the guild. Nastu, Erza, Wendy and Gray readied to an offensive position with the rest of the guild. Not knowing who approached they all waited in suspense. Until the familia should of jangling keys came to the dragon slayers ears and an over cast shadow fell into the guild. Though the jangling sound was familia it was different in a way. No-one could understand who this over whelming intense magical power belonged to. Until the figure became clear to everyone in the guild and shocked all but one. In unison the entire guild shouted, 'Lucy!.'

'Where have you been!' Natsu shouted.

'Wow just by sensing your magic power I can tell you've improved like crazy,' grey said.

'Glad to see you haven't just been slacking off these five years,' Erza praised almost criticising Lucy.

'I've missed you so much Lucy,' Wendy said jumping into Lucas arms.

'My child you have returned to us. Save as the day you have left. Now I ask to join us as we select the participants in this years Grand Magic Games.' Makarov said.

Everyone began to congregate at the stage where all big announcements are being held. Even though everyone was dying to know about Lucy's adventure they all fell quite and almost burning at the seams of not knowing who would be competing in the grand magic games this year. Even though the choices where probably obvious there always seems to be a wild card thrown in. 'For the first time in grand magic games history one exceed is allowed to participate along with the main five. Our guild's exceed representative will be,' at this point the three exceeds where on the edge of there seats or more accurately on the edge of the stage flying. 'Happy,'

'Aye!' Happy shouted weary shattering everyones ears.

'And our five representatives will be, Natsu Dragneel, Eza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Exaem Toru.' Lucy was surprised to hear that she will be representing her guild once again after being absent for five years, and confused as to who this Exaem person was she figured he was just a new comer to the guild. 'And finally on reserve we will have Mirajane Strauss.'

Lucy stared at Exaem. He had red hair styled in an average way, he was barely up to her chin and could sense and magic power from him. After Makarov dismissed everyone they all swarmed Lucy asking her questions about where she had been what she had been doing and who she had met. All the constant questions began to infuriate her so she summed up her adventure in a couple of sentences.

'I trained day and night with Capricorn and Loke to increase my magical strength and my physical strength. And I now posses 85 of the 88 different keys.'

'Wait so you found Aquarius's key and other ones?' Natsu Questioned.

'I wouldn't be back her if I hadn't found her key,' Lucy responded. 'And yes I have got new keys the only spirits I don't have a contract with are Pisces, Libra and Ophiuchus.'

'Wow,' everyone said in unison.

'Now tell me who is this Exaem,' Lucy asked not being able to contain her curiosity.

'No one really nows much about him, well to be more correct no one knows what his magic is.' Erza said.

'Than why is he representing us in the Grand Magic Games? I can barely sense any magic power from him.' Lucy asked.

'Well just because you can't sense magic from him doesn't mean he isn't strong. He joined last year and made it into the S Class trails and won?' Gray answered this time.

'Only one year and he made it S Class.'


	2. Chapter 2

After coming second to Sabertooth in the prelims Lucy was more than a little annoyed at Exaem for being no help as they could have beaten Sabertooth If he used his magic. Even though she didn't know what his magic was. While everyone is celebrating Lucy decides to try to get to know Exaem just a little bit. After all they are team mates.

'So Exaem,' Lucy said 'I just thought you and I should get to know a little bit about each other.'

'Sure what do you want to know,' Exaem replied enthusiastically.

'Well I was Curious, what sort of magic do you use? I mean I barely sense any magic power from you.' Lucy asked almost drooling at the thought of finally knowing what magic he uses.

'Thats a bit of a personal question don't you think?' Said in a calm almost sacred manor.

'No its just that where teammates and I think we deserve to know what type of magic you use.' Lucy said trying to persuade him.

'I already told you that its to personal, so please drop it. I'm happy to talk about anything but that.' He said in a distressed manor.

'What won't you tell me what magic you use. You know Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, you know Erza uses Requip magic known as the Knight, you know that Gray use Ice-Make magic and that I use Celestial Spirit magic. Why won't you tell me what sort of magic you use.' Lucy said beginning to get angry.

'Ok I'll try to explain it. My magic is similar to slayer magic in a way, and heavily body magic, enchantment magic and your celestial spirit magic.' Exaem said finally telling Lucy but in doing so she just had more questions that Exaem didn't feel like answering.

'How can that be, I don't understand?' Lucy said nearly barking at Exaem.

'I don't know its complicated to explain and it doesn't have a name. As far as I know I'm the only person who uses this kind of magic,' Exaem began to explain

'And what sort of magic is it,' Lucy said trying to tease more details out of him.

'My magic is affected by the moon and stars. Different moons and stars enhance my magic power or the supportive and destructive capabilities.' Lucy nodded in understanding of Exeams words. Lucy walked away and headed to bed to get some rest for the Grand Magic Games. She had made some progress with Exaem but there was still so much confusion. Why does he think hess the only one with his magic and what dose it do? All questions that may or may not get answered during the Grand Magic Games.

 **Line Break**

'Good morning ladies and gentleman,' Chapati Lola greeted the audience. 'Now I'm sure your all dying to know just which guilds made in through the prelims. So without further ado lets bring out the first guild. In last place we have Twilight Ogre,' after Twilight Ogre's name was announced there was static confusion in the audience, unsure as to how Twilight Ogre made it into the games after seven years of failing. 'In seventh place we have Quatro Cerberus. In sixth place we have Mermaid Heel. In fifth is Blue Pegasus.' The excitement roaring in the air as with every guild the games get better and better. 'Orochi's Fin comes in forth place. And now we get into the top three! I'm shaking with excitement with the line up of guilds so far this is shore to be the most exciting games yet. In third place is Lamia Scale. In second place is a guild managing to hold onto the title of Fiore's mightiest guild for five years running, Fairy Tail! And in first place is Fairy Tails Greatest rival and friend Sabertooth!' The crowd erupts in an excited, sharp roar letting the guilds know that they are all in support.

'Ok its time to get on with this years line up, mr Yajima if you would do the honer?' Chapati Lola asked.

'With pleasure, each day we will have a guild brawl consisting of one member from each participating guild. But theres a twist a special rule will be put in place to keep the brawl interesting, and if that rule is broken the guild that broke that rule will take zero points that round. After every brawl there will be a classic one on one. But once again with a twist, a limit to how many spells they can use during the fight; each day the limit will change.' Yajima said explaining the rules for this years games.

'Ok this years first brawl is about to begin and it is called Enchanted! Every guild please select one member to participate in the fight.' Mato said getting everyones attention. Instantly everyone went and looked at Erza to participate for them to which she declined as the name was a clue to what the events rule might be. Erza began to think about what the event might be but the only conclusion she could come to is that some sort of enchantment would be involved. What I would give to have Levy or Freed on our team for this event Lucy thought.

'Well if an enchantment is involved Lucy you would probable stand the best chance,' Erza said still pondering what the event brawl might entail. 'And it'll be a chance for you to finally show off what you learnt over the last five years.'

'Oh yeah I did pick up some spirits that can work with enchantments, and I bet the enchantments won't work on my spirits,' Lucy said stepping forward.

'No I should go if enchantments are involved I'll just make a law to counter it,' Exaem said calmly moving in front of Lucy.

'Well which ever one of you goes you'll be up against some of the other guild best,' Natsu commented.

'I think Exaem should go. No one has ever seen him in action before so it'll be a surprise. And your in your weakened state so further on in the games you'll become more of a surprise,' Gray chimed in.

'Ok fine Exaem can go,' Lucy said finally caving.

'Looks like our competitors have been chosen,' Mato said. 'From Sabertooth we have Rufus Lore, Mermaid Heel's Araña Webb, and from Lamia Scale we have Sherry Blendy, Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus, Frey Bremen from Orochi's Fin, Quatro Cerberus's Warcry and Fairy Tails Exaem.' Mato exclaimed. 'Now that the competitors have been chosen I'll explain the rules of the brawl. Each competitor will be placed inside an enchantment. Inside those enchantments you can attack your competitors and defend agains their spells. If you wish to leave the enchantment you may do so if you can crack it and trust me it won't be easy. Points will be awarded for every person you knock down or out, and extra points will be awarded to the first three people to escape there enchantments. Now everyone please step into your enchantment. And Begin!' Mato explained.

Immediately Exaem cast a spell to do something that no one could understand.

'Suns Law: anyone in an enchantment that is not I, cannot use magic and any spells they have cast are nullified.' At that moment all the spells everyone was using to attack immediately disappeared. Even Rufus's Night of Shooting Stars spell vanished. Everyone was left confused and without an answer as from an audiences perspective you couldn't tell what was happening almost like Exaem's spell never even happened.

'So this is his magic huh,' Lucy said to Erza.

'Yes like we said he is strong,' Gray responded not caring who she was talking to.

'This is him at his weakened state and he is able to render some of the strongest wizards useless,' Natsu said.

'Suns Law: I am unaffected by enchantments,' Exaem said in a low voice as he walked right out of the enchantment. Shocking everyone and confusing the writers of the enchantments. As they were certain that the enchantments were a twenty-two tiered enchantment with scripts from ancient, dead and coded languages. The enchantments would take a master of languages and script magic an average of 40 minuets to escape and he just walked out.

'I don't believe this, Exaem Just walked right out of the enchantment scoring 3 points for Fairy Tail,' Chapati Lola said in shock.

'Suns Law: Every one under the effect of my first Law of the day will sleep,' Exaem said putting all his competitors to sleep winning the brawl.

'And just like that Ladies and Gentlemen, Exaem has won the first brawl of the games and scored a total of ten points for Fairy Tail leaving the rest of the guilds with zero points,' Chapati Lola said.

'I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes. He won with three non offensive spells. Just incredible. You've certainly out done your self this time Maky.' Yajima said extremlie impressed.

'After that impressive feat lets move onto the one on one mach ups,' Chapati Lola said in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

'Todays matchups are about to begin so we should probably announce how many spells they can use,' Chapati expressed. The constant wig changing man always has an extremely charismatic personality Lucy thought never really noticing.

'Todays spell limit is is twelve. So competitors can only cast up to twelve spells no mater what spell it is,' Yajima further explained.

'Without further ado the first mach is between Fairy Tails Titania Erza! and the crazy wolf howler from Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus!' Chapati announced with great excitement. 'I've been waiting for this fight since the Grand Magic Games in X791, and I'm sure it'll be exciting, thrilling and born crushing.'

Erza stood thinking about her attack plan. She new that Bacchus would enter his drunken state almost immediately so her best option would probably be brute force or speed.

'Good Luck Erza!' Everyone called from the viewing area.

'Wow, these one on one events are going to be tricky.' Panther Lily said. 'They're going to have to plan every step ahead, and watch how many spells they're using.'

'Yes, this event is designed to test wizards mental and physical strength.' Carla responded.

'And begin!' Mato said.

Instantly Bacchus took I swig of his liquor and began to move in to strike. To counter Erza requiped into her Adamantine Armour to defend against her opponents relentless strikes. Erza just stood there letting Bacchus tire himself out and waist his spells; as every strike counted as a spell. Every devastating palm strike is just being blocked by Erza's unbreakable armour. No one in the guild appearing worried as they know that armour can withstand a blast from a Jupiter Cannon.

'Strike after strike and Erza is just standing there taking it,' Chapati announced.

'Smart, letting her opponent tire himself out an waist his spells,' Yajima responded.

'Bacchus is almost out of spells just one left will he be able to defeat Erza who has only used one.

Bacchus continued striking Erza even though the blows weakened significantly. Erza took the chance and requiped into her flight armour and began circling the drunk to disorientate him. Erza went in for several lightning fast strikes dropping Bacchus to his knees clearly weakened and un able to use magic he surprisingly stood up with ease. Erza took this as a sign that he wasn't going to give up. She struck him a few more times before requiring into her Black Wing Armour. Still rushing a Bacchus she casts the Moon Flash spell sending three ribbons of sharp light hurdling towards him. Still running Erza gets right up and close to Bacchus and attempts to finish him off if it wasn't for him striking Erza in the stomach and sending her flying across the arena into a wall.

'Even without magic Bacchus is still able to stand up to the mighty Titania!' Chapati said in shock.

'Yes they are both very powerful S Class Wizards,' Yajima added. 'With or without magic.'

'I'm getting tired of this Bacchus I guess I'll just finish you off with a little bit of Fairy Tail pride!' Erza said as she requiped into her Armardura Fairy armour. Erza ran at Bacchus as she chanted the matching spell to her armour. 'Fairy Burst!'

In that moment Bacchus stood stunned before he collapsed.

'And that is it folks Erza has earned her guild another ten points!' Chapati Exclaimed.

A chant rose up from the crowd shouting 'Erza, Erza, Erza!'

 **Line Break**

'Ok Every one that ends the todays games. But before you go lets look at the score board.'

Fairy Tail: 20 Points

SaberTooth: 10 Points

Blue Pegasus: 5 Points

Mermaid Heel: 5 Points

Lamia Scale: 5 Points

Orochi's Fin: 5 Points

Quatro Cerberus: 0 Points

Twilight Ogre: 0 Points

 **Line Break**

Back at the Hotel Fairy Tail was staying at they had a small (in terms of Fairy Tails view of small anyway) party to celebrate their victory in todays games. Even though everyone was happy with their performance. Lucy slumped her way over to Exaem to apologies for her behaviour today. Even though he understood where she was coming from and her apprehensiveness was expected by him she still felt like a terrible person. Lucy began to think that her training did do some bad after all. Being gone for so long she has lost trust in her friends and allies. The partying continued late into the night accept the competitors in the games went to bed before it got late so they where well rested for the games tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sorry its been a while since I've updated I've been having some writes block might be a while till I update again.)**

'Good morning ladies and gentleman and welcome to the second day of the grand magic games!' Chapati greeted the audience. 'We have some of the most amazing mach ups today that you'll never have even thought of. But before we can even get into the mashups we have todays brawl first.'

'Thats right, the name of todays brawl is called Up, Up and Up. Now can each team please select on member to participate,' Yajima said in a calm manor.

Perplexed by the nature of the event that the guilds must participate in they were debating wether or not to send the exceed in knowing they can only have him compete in one event through the entirety of the games.

'I don't think we should send happy in just yet,' Erza said.

'I agree its to early and we might me at a significant disadvantage later on in the games if we need him,' Lucy added.

'Yeah and besides happy might be useless if we have to fight on pedestals or something similar to that,' Gray said almost trying to hurt the cats feelings.

'Well I guess its decided than happy won't be going in. But we still need to work out who is going to compete for us,' Natsu commented.

'I will,' Gray said with all confidence. 'I'm the only one who can get up in the air if we have to.'

'Alright than, do us proud,' Erza said with a glinting smile.

The eight competitors stood on the field. Gray, Rogue, Lyon, Ren, Jäger, Risley, Trencrofli and Laurge. They all stood waiting to hear the instructions. The dusty arena was silent waiting for action.

'Ok its time a explain the rules for Up, Up and Up. You will have five seconds to get off the ground and you must stay off. If you touch the ground after those five seconds you will be out. If an opponent knocks you to the ground you will also be out and who ever knocked you to the grand will gain one point.' Mato beginning to get excited began coconut down. There was a fantastic selection for this particular brawl. '5…4…3…2…1.'

Right before the count of one Lyon and Gray both cast their Ice-Make: Pillar spell throwing them far into the sky. Ren used his Aerial Levitation spell. Risley manipulated her gravity to walkup Lyons pillar. Rogue turned into a shadow and technically wasn't touching the ground but made his way towards Gray's pillar. Whereas Jäger, Trencrofli and Laurge used their Exeed's.

Gray, without even thinking froze the Exeed's in the air before Lyon could and scored three points as they dropped to the ground. Just as they dropped Risley and Rogue got to the top the pillars. Sadly for Ren, Lyon shot him out of the sky with his ice eagle's.

Gray stood face to face with the shadow dragon slayer and his old rival stood face to face with Risley. Risley not only targeting Lyon; created a gravity spell behind everyone to pull them off only succeeding with Lyon and dropped him to the ground with another gravity spell. Gray saved himself and Rouge by creating a cage with his devil slaying ice. No one could see what was going on in the cage as it was more of a box all everyone new was that the victor could only be Gray as Rouge wouldn't be able to do anything once he defeated Gray. As everyone had predicted Gray emerged the victor. Dropping Rouge to the ground.

No one was able to tell what happened as Gray and Risley moved as fast as they could casting spell after spell trying to knock the other off their pillar. They both had their advantages and disadvantages Risley couldn't actually get knocked off her pillar dew to her gravity magic, but was stuck to only that pillar if it was gone it was gone where as Gray could move around the arena, but was an easy target for her magic. Eventual gray managed to destroy her pillar scoring another point.

 **Line Break**

The next few matches moved quit fast as the limit of spells was there. Everyone was in shock at this they only had three spells. Hardly anyone on team fairy tail would stand a chance with that messily number. The last match up was Mermaid Heel against Fairy Tail. Kagura vs Lucy.

'Its been quit a while since I've gone up agains a Celestial Wizard,' Kagura said I a calm mannered way.

'From memory it was the first grand magic games I was in, and you went up against Yukino ,' Lucy responded.

'Indeed it was. But I predict this will be more difficult than that fight.'

The two stood there waiting for the count down to hit 0. As soon as it did Lucy waisted no time and none of her spells.

'Open gate of the Twins! Gemini! You know what to do.' She called out to her faithful spirits. Gemini instantly transformed into Lucy and began to summon another spirit just as Lucy used her second spell. 'Star dress! Taurus form.'

'Open gate of the Lion! Leo.' Gemini Lucy called summoning one of Lucy's strongest spirits. 'Star dress! Aquarius form' Gemini said taking on a dress similar to Lucy's oldest and newest friend.

A tear appeared an all her friends eyes seeing to full key of the water bearer knowing that Lucy had indeed found her friend. Lucy and Loke began to rush at Kagura while Gemini stayed behind to bring forth more support. Lucy and Loke, although standing their ground weren't doing anything spectacular; and where beginning to take a fair bit of damage.

'Open gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!' The wicked scorpion esc spirit stood and instantly took action to help support his wizard and brethren. No one could tell who was on top in this fight; Lucy can use any spell she wants thanks to Gemini but Kagura wasn't even struggling against Lucy and her spirits; and she hadn't even used any spells yet! In fact Kagura was dealing damage to Lucy and her spirits despite Lucy's Taurus Star dress. Gemini Pulled out a silver key shocking everyone in the audience. Yukino stood in disbelief two spirits was taxing to keep in the human realm, but three. Just how powerful had Lucy gotten. 'Open gate of the Altar! Ara!' In a silver shining light a small boy appeared. He had a hoodie on and up over his head and a small staff in his hand. 'I need you to heal and enhance the strength and speed of Lucy and any spirits attacking Kagura, ok.' Gemini said almost pleading to the spirit they summoned.

'Yeah, ok, what ever.' Ara replied.

Yukino giggled to herself knowing what it was like to deal with a moody spirit. Yukino hadn't seen her fellow Celestial wizard in a long time. She began to think about trying to schedule a time to catch up with her.

'Lucy what are you doing you cant summon another spirit its to much!' Yukino screamed out seeing gemini pull out another key.

'I don't believe it, Mrs Heartfilia is summoning a fourth spirit,' Chapati said in aw.

'No, she's summoning another two spirits,' Yajima said. 'Just how powerful is Lucy Heartfilia.'

'Open gate of the Hunting Beast! And Measurable Angles! Canis Venatici! And Sextant!' Appearing beside Gemini was a tall man wearing a silver and midnight blue suit. His hair was long like Loke's only black with silver in it. In his left hand he carried a spear and his left hand beard a silver shine. On the other side of Gemini was a little goblin like girl holding sextant. The tall spirit went over to join Lucy in her fight against Kagura.

Erza and Exaem where studying the fight with detail. Lucy has really put the pressure on Kagura. They could tell from the crowed that she was beginning to panic. It would be only moments until Kagura used her gravity change defence spell; when she does Lucy wont stand a chance. Gemini replaced Scorpio with Taurus almost forcing Kagura to use her spell when Erza came to realisation as to what Lucy was doing.

'You can do it Lucy, just give it on last push!' Erza shouted from the stands.

Just as Erza said that Kagura began to use her spell. A faint mumble was heard in every ones ears; "Alpha Counter". Everyone heard it and as they heard it Kagura's spell vanished.

'Cor Caroli!' The dog spirit said creating a bright silver light blinding everyone and then they all hear Lucy's voice

'Lucy Kick!'

By the time the light fades Kagura is trapped inside an enchantment.

'When did that get there!' Gray and Natsu said in unison. Erza smiled seeing Lucy's plan come together.

'sorry about the enchantment, I would never be able to beat you in hand to hand combat or magically.' Lucy said to Kagura.

'No it's fine, all is fair in war,' Kagura said calmly and happily, knowing she is beaten.

'this next spell Gemini is about to perform may hurt,… allot; sorry in advance its the only way to win.' Kagura just sat there, smiled and nodded her consent. Kagura sat there happy that someone other than Minerva with her sneaky tricks seven years could beat her. Gemini walked over to where Kagura sat, losing her Star Dress. Gemini stood still as Lucy's doppelgänger and began to recite her most powerful spell.

'Oh stars far and wide that embody the heavens

By thy radiance reveal thy form to me

I implore you oh Tetrabiblos

Eternal ruler of the stars above

I ask that you lend your strength to me

Let your unrestrained rage flow

Open the raging tumultuous gate

With all 88 Heavenly Bodies

Shining

Urano Metria'

As Gemini finished the incantation the swirling lights and stars above came crashing down upon Kagura. When the dust settled Lucy was declared the victor of what everyone thought would be a massacre with Kagura as victor.

 **Line Break**

'And that concludes todays Grand Magic Games. Fairy tail is sitting onto of the ladder with 38 points and Twilight Ogre on the bottom with zero. See you all tomorrow.' And with that Mato concluded todays games.

Fairy Tail: 38 Points

SaberTooth: 21 Points

Blue Pegasus: 15 Points

Quatro Cerberus: 10 Points

Mermaid Heel: 8 Points

Lamia Scale: 6 Points

Orochi's Fin: 5 Points

Twilight Ogre: 0 Points


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who is following my story. Please leave a review I would love to see what everyone thinks about my story**

'Free cheers for Lucy and her victory against Kagura!' Makarov shouted with a massive response from the rest of the guild.

'That was amazing Lucy,' Wendy said with the super excited manor she gets in when ever she is impressed.

'Yes Lucy I am very impressed I almost didn't work out what you where doing,' Erza said admiring and undermining what she had achieved.

'When the hell did you get so strong, and what the hell happened out there!' Gray and Natsu said in unison.

'Um, Lucy I was wandering if you and I could chat for a moment,' the shy Celestial Wizard from Sabertooth said.

'Yeah sure, what is it?' Lucy responded kindly.

'How where you able to keep so many gates open at once without sowing any pain?' Yukino asked

'Well it helps to use one of my Star Dress forms as they can boost my magic power like crazy; and it requires a crazy amount of training with expanding your magic,' Lucy said.

'Ok. And where did that enchantment come from! it perplexed me and the entire audience,' Yukino asked more puzzled than a child learning algebra.

'I was wandering when someone was going to ask me that. That would actually understand.' Lucy said giggling thinking about Natsu and Gray. 'Gemini summoned more spirits than what they let the audience see. I think there were another three spirits that Gemini summoned. Oh yeah that reminds me I got a few extra keys over my training mission for you, here.' Lucy and Yukino walked up to where Lucy was staying. She went over to her bed and pulled out a relatively large wooden box and handed it to Yukino. She opened it up and inside the box was 20 silver keys.

'Every time I made a new contract I dedicated a full 3 days to training with them. If I thought that they were useful spirits to have a contract with I went back and got another one for you. The training is partly why it took me so long to get back home, that and I spent a full week dedicated to each silver spirit at the end, a month dedicated to each Zodiac spirit and a full year on Tenrou Island doing combat training.' Lucy smiled and looked at her fellow Celestial Wizard. Yukino had tears in her eyes. She felt that she did not deserve Lucy's friend ship. She was so kind and caring and had absolute trust in her spirits.

'Lucy, I want you to take my keys. Libra, Pisces and Ophiuchus.' Lucy just looked at Yukino and smiled a sympathetic smile. 'Please Lucy they will be much happier with you, I know I've asked you before and you said no but please say yes.'

'My answer is still the same as last time, no. I'm flattered but think about how this would affect your magic, your spirits will probably never trust you again.' Lucy embraced the sweet girl and whispered in her ear. ' Take the keys, and get stronger.'

Yukino whispered back to Lucy 'If anything every happens to me I want you to have my spirits.'

'And I you,' Lucy whispered back.

'Hey, Mira.' Exaem whispered as he pulled her away from the crowed. 'I'm going off the grid tomorrow and I need you to take my place; is that alright.'

'Of corse it is, but am I aloud to know why you're "going off the grid",' Mira asked sweetly.

'yeah, furthest away from the sun, a new moon, no constellations over head. Tomorrow will be the first time in 100 years that I wont have any magic power, the weakest I'll ever be for another 100 years. I can sense it.'

'ok that makes sense, but I thought you were only 22 years old. How can this be the weakest you've been in 100 years,' Mira asked inquisitively .

'sorry I should have been more specific. I've been doing a bit of research in the Royal Magic Library and it turns out that my magic has been around for a long time. Sense the dawn of magic. And passed on through birth.'

'Ok that makes sense I guess. I'll gladly take your place tomorrow.'

 **Line Break**

'Welcome back to day three of the Grand Magic Games. I'm Chapati and I'll be introducing todays event. It is called "Tethered".'

All the teems had selected a teem member to compete in this brawl. Natsu from Fairy Tail and Orga from Sabertooth. The Brawl "tethered" had an interesting rule to it. You must be within five mitres from another competitor. If you are further than five meters you will be out. More strategy was required for this brawl. If you stray to far to attack some one and you succeed you will be out. Or everyone could work together and get away from a more powerful foe to get them out. Long story short everyone ran away from Natsu to bring Fairy Tail down on the ladder. In the end orgs ended up earning eight points for Sabertooth.

During the one on one's Mira went up against Minerva and being the shy girl she is with her magic she didn't go all out and only used to take overs, Sitri and Satan Soul. Despite herbiest efforts with those to forms she fell to Minerva. Day three of the Grand Magic Games was disappointing for Fairy Tail not a single point was won and have fallen to second place to Sabertooth.

 **Line Break**

 **Score Board**

SaberTooth: 39 Points Fairy Tail: 38 Points Blue Pegasus: 25 Points Lamia Scale: 16 Points Quatro Cerberus: 10 Points Mermaid Heel: 8 Points Orochi's Fin: 10 Points Twilight Ogre: 5 Points


	6. Chapter 6

For now this story has been abandoned. I didn't really plan out a story for this and I have no clue where it was going. sorry to all though's following for now this will remain incomplete.

Thank you all for following.

-Exaem


End file.
